wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Da Babaluv
Da Babaluv is the unfinished and controversial senior project. =Preperation= Though not everything was filmed, the filming process was hugely prepared for. He wrote a script for the film as well as storyboarded it. The script went through a few revisions before it was finalized. He also spent most of his time on the project creating three different sized felt hearts. Some joked that it's all he did with his time. He also cast the skit earlier on, pegging Doug Linse and his at-the-time girlfriend Allie Burke as the lead role. Issues Many issues arrived prior to shooting due to Doug being uncomfortable with the script. The most controversial thing came at the script's first scene. The opening scene called for a kiss between the lead couple, which Doug refused to do. This erupted into a debate between Wazoo members about whether or not this was a big deal or not. Eventually however, he was forced to cut the scene. Doug was also uncomfortable with the film's many masterbation joked, one of which involving a conversation between Doug and his mother. Doug's schedule also tended to conflict often, making it nearly impossible to film. Because of this, the film was not finished on time for the senior project showings. He spent the entire night and morning before the presentations editing what he did have. He missed most of the presentation time to do this. Presentation He did edit enough of the skit to have something to show for his project. He dressed in his largest heart costume and presented about the filmmaking process. Then, he turned his attention to two scenes which he completed that morning. One of these was an extremely creepy scene featuring Doug talking to a giant heart while the first few notes of 'Nuff Said's "West San Philly (Slow Version)" looped. The other scene was a comical clip involving a chainsaw. Despite being incomplete, the project was well received and he got an A on the project. =Plot= The skit opens the day after the protagonist Dan was had a romantic momment with Anna. He wakes up the next morning only to find a small heart attatched to his body. He tries to hide it as he goes off to school. When he gets to school, he shows it to his best friend who claims he has a plan regarding it. The two go to Dan's house where his friend emerges with a chainsaw and tries to hack it off. Dan stops him claiming that he kind of likes it. Through the skit, the heart grows larger and larger. At one point, his mother finds him and gives him "the talk". Finally, he wakes up to find the heart has fully grown into a man in a heart suit. The man gives him a heartfelt speech about love. Finally, he goes to Anna and tells her that he loves her. The ending of Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind ensues. Cast *Dan (Doug Linse) *Anna (Allie Burke) *Friend (Jack Samels) *Heart Man (Sutton Dewey) *Dan's Mother